Sydney Martiano
Appearance 'Hair Colour: '''Reddish-brown '''Eye Colour:'Hazel-ish 'Trademark:'Wearing a lot of boy clothes I ♥ my hoodies, Adidas shoes, and baggy jeans. END OF STORY. I mean, I'll try to make my tomboy style a bit feminine if I'm going out in public, usually only choosing ONE pink thing. Family Tony What can I say? It's my goal in life to give him hell on earth. Usually works, though. Mom My mom, Maylene Adams. c: She thinks I'm a little angel. History OK, so you should know some of my story if you know ANYTHING about Tony. But, here goes some of my own story. I was born in Lee County Memorial Hospital, in Fort Myers, Florida. We moved to LA last year. We've been here ever since. BUT, I'm not Joseph's kid, like Anthony is. I'm "not a Martiano, so why I keep the last name is a mystery." Oh, and I skipped the eight grade So I'm 13 and in high school. c: Personality I'm a little shy when you first meet me, but after we become friends, I become extremely sarcastic and humorous. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre seems like a nice guy, Don't know too much about him, though. Beck Oliver Beck's really nice. He showed me around my first day. Cat Valentine Cat is so adorable! She's like a lil' four year old in a teenage body! Jade West Jade scares me.... Robbie Shapiro .__. Who? Tori Vega uh...this girl. She's strange. Trina Vega This girl drives me INSANE. I asked her where one of my classes was. She responded something rude. O.o Other Students at HA Kaleb Brown My best friend besides Jacob(see below). We're both hardcore gamers. And we both think pizza is the best food mankind ever invented. We have a LOT in common, but we're staying just friends. :/ Lacy Campbell She's a really good friend. :) Other people on Planet Earth Jacob Henderson Jacob is my best friend EVER. He's my next door neighbor. Trivia *I have a sky-blue(not Special Blue, although don't I wish?) PearPhone XT. *I'm a decent drawer *I write songs. *I'm a gamer *I'm a nerd by heart *I cannot live without a keypad on my laptop. I need to use those symbols you can make by pressing ALT+ number pad *I ♥ anime *Monster High is epic. /endofstory/ *I was an extra in The Thunder Games. Pics of me :D Snapshot_20120602_1.JPG|Me!~ Snapshot_20120601.JPG|facepalm. Ignore the toy barn in the BG. XD Snapshot_20120513.JPG Snapshot_20120604.JPG|me and my puppeh. :3 My hair's in a ponytail, you just can't see it. Snapshot_20120608.JPG|Converse shoes ♥ Snapshot_20120608_1.JPG|My Converse again. Be jelly. xP Snapshot_20120608_3.JPG|Me and my ice cream. You can see my shoe in the BG. XD A Note From The Portrayer Heyoo. Jenna here. Roleplaying Sydney is like roleplaying myself. Since I'm her FC, her personality is just like mine, Sydney's my twin with a different name. xD Anyway, I decided Anthony's sister would be high school age. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Sydney Martiano Category:1999 Births